In for a Penny, Down for a Pounding
by youbettago
Summary: Sookie. Eric. A whorehouse and some boning! Who's your favorite Hooker with a heart of gold? A/H heavy lemons and adult themes. Check your morals at the door.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N~ lovelies. :D**_

_**So, I've been Tweeting teases of this for the last two weeks. It was inspired by a trip I took to the World Famous Mustang Ranch just outside of Reno, NV. **_

_**Don't worry, I wasn't partaking. There was a rockcrawl right next door and we had a big ass party at the whore house that night. :D**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my smutty little ditty. WARNING, lemons, lemonade, sourpatch kids, etc etc.. :D You're welcome.**_

_**THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES PLUS A FEW JARS OF NUTELLA to the fucktabulous Pixiegiggles/NutellaH00r for the beta'ing and general all-around awesometasticalness. Love you, Shawty. Dranks on me. :P**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, on with whore!eric. ;)**_

_**a**_

* * *

SPOV

It had been two weeks since my purchase of the twenty acres on the edge of town had been finalized. Two weeks. The tenants _still _hadn't vacated.

I had big plans for that property. My architect had drawn up magnificent plans; my contractors were standing by. The Sheriffs were dragging their feet; no doubt they were on the receiving end of whatever _kickbacks_ that weasel Franklin Mott was doling out.

My sleek Audi R8 chirped as I hit the button on the fob before folding myself in. During the twenty minute drive, I went over my latest speech to try and lure that fucker Mott off the property.

As I parked in the dirt lot, I brought a hand up to remove my Dior shades and look upon my property. _My_ property. All chain link and double wide'd out. Damnit.

Franklin Mott and his CottonTails N' CottonRails Ranch needed to be the fuck gone. _Yesterday._

I stood at the door, listening to cackling laughter on the other side as Mott's head hooker, Pam, watched me on closed circuit television.

"The bitch is back, Frank! You want me to buzz her through?"

It was muffled, but I could make her out just fine. The door opened half a minute later and I walked into the brothel's viewing room.

I'd been out here a few times trying my best to convince the sleaze ball to remove himself and his whores from my twenty acres. Hell, I'd even offered him cash for the keys. He'd taken to lining up the girls and walking me down the line just like one of his Johns would do when picking out their meal for the next hour.

Usually, I didn't even look at the frumpy cellulite-laden women, or the silicone-implanted prostitutes he paraded in front of me. I simply stalked up the corridor to his meager office.

"Mr. Mott, please consider this visit my final offer. I have a sizeable sum I'm prepared to offer you to cease business and vacate the property immediately. I think you will find it worth your while." My Louboutins were click-clacking on the cheap tile as I rushed past the ho-train.

"Lady you are one fine piece of ass. You sure you don't want a job here? I got a lot of customers that would pay big bucks to have you play this business-bitch role on their asses and do some domineering." He was leering at me again. This was how every conversation of ours started.

Unlike my previous visits, good ol' Frankie walked me past the door to his office and straight down the narrow corridor to a room at the end of the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he opened the door and ushered me in.

"Listen Sugartits, I've got another meeting right now. Have a seat in here for a few while I take care of some business and I will be with ya in a bit."

I had just opened my mouth to protest when Mott abruptly shut the door in my face. I growled, then turned around to take a look at my impromptu waiting room.

"Oh disgusting!"

Motherfucker had put me in one of the pay-by-the-hour denizens of sin. There was a large four poster bed with black and red silk sheets and pillows, black nightstands and a black leather couch. Plus, dear lord, a mirror-finish stripper pole.

Looking down, I noticed the thick rug in a black and white zebra pattern. How gauche.

The thought of touching any surface in the room made me shudder with disgust, but the reality was I couldn't stand the whole time Mott was gone. I unbuttoned my tailored suit jacket and laid it on the leather couch, then gently perched upon it.

I smiled; the sensation of a hand travelling up my leg in a delicate and erotic touch was heating me up and turning this into a delicious dream. _Wait…_

I sat up rigid on the couch, my senses ringing at full alert.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were ready for me. Were you waiting long?"

The voice was deep and melodic and turned my insides to mush. Unfortunately, it was coming from a man seated so close to me on the couch that our hips were touching.

As realization hit me, I bolted off the couch so fast I almost tipped over in my five inch heels.

"What do you think you're doing?" I gasped out, reeling around to face my attacker. "You've no right to touch me!" I was prepared to belt out even more chastising when I caught sight of him. "Holy mother…"

There was simply no other way to describe him other than _stunning._ He was gorgeous. He had shaggy blond hair, dark stormy blue eyes, and the longest limbs I'd ever seen. I instantly imagined those strong arms wrapped around me while we were both naked and sweaty. _Shit…_

My mystery man stood and held my gaze as he rose. Fuck, was he a tall bitch. I was six-foot-even in my heels, and he had a head on me, easy. I was still unable to tear myself away from his stare, even as he stepped in close and put his hands on my waist.

For the briefest of moments, I leaned into him and brought my hands to rest on his biceps before I shook off my mounting lust and stepped away. That is, until I backed into one of the posters for the bed.

"You dozed off while you were waiting for me; I apologize," he took a step towards me, looking quite predatory before continuing, "Tell me, how shall I make it up to you?"

I noticed for the first time that he was dressed quite well. Blue button down with the sleeves rolled up on his forearms. _His very tanned and muscular forearms._ Black tailored slacks and black loafers finished him off in an-oh-so Armani way.

"You can start by telling me who you are and why the hell you are stalking towards me like a hungry lion!" I spat the words, and then ducked away from him and darted to the couch to retrieve my jacket. Just as I was about to pull it on over my silk button up tank and fitted pencil skirt, the intruder whipped it out of my hands with a smile.

"Feisty. Is this how you want to play it? I'm sorry, I wasn't prepped on what you wanted, but I think I can take a guess…" He threw my jacket over his shoulder as he ran the backs of his fingers down my arm to my wrist. Again, I hesitated, his touch setting me on fire.

Just as I was about to protest and pull away again, his other hand cupped my face, his large palm engulfing my cheek as he leaned in and gently licked my bottom lip. I held my breath as he sucked it into his mouth and massaged it with his soft tongue. I admit it; I melted like ice cream during a heat wave. I might have made a soft mewling sound when he released my lip. He pulled back and looked down at me while the hand on my waist gripped with what I can only describe as intense _want_.

Shaking off the lust, yet again, I took a step away to separate myself from Mr. Pheromone.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," I stuck my hand out in front of me towards his fucking fine self, "My name is Sookie Stackhouse. You are…?"

He didn't miss a beat, grasping my hand in more of a lover's caress than a greeting as he said "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Stackhouse." He brought my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it before licking it gently.

"And your name would be?" I was amazed my dry throat allowed the words past my lips.

"What do you want it to be, lover?" The grin that spread across his incredibly handsome face was ridiculous. It was feral and sexy and promised me countless hours of unbridled passion and anything else I desired. Trouble was, I sure as hell _was _desiring this nameless stranger.

Speaking of nameless, what the shit had he just said?

"What do _I_ want your name to be? Excuse me?"

"Your wish is my command, Sookie. What would you like to call me during our time together?"

"I'd like to call you by _your_ name. Spill it."

He smiled again, and it was entirely different than the panty dropper he had given me already. This was a true smile.

"My name is Eric, but you may call me whatever you wish."

Before I registered what was happening, Eric had pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. One hand rested between my shoulder blades, the other was sliding down my ass as Eric picked me up with ease and tossed me on the bed.

"What the… what do you think you're doing?" I squealed out at him. He was already practically on top of me, skimming his hands down my hose-covered legs all the way down to my ankles.

"I would never deprive a lady of her Louboutin's. Let's leave these on, shall we?"

Then, it happened. Before I could tell him he was right that my shoes were definitely staying on, Eric pulled himself over my body and his mouth descended down upon mine.

_Fuccccccccccccccccccccccckk._ Had I thought that thing he did earlier was a kiss? No, no that was a fucking appetizer. _This_ was a damn kiss. It was hot and pleading and demanding. One hand skimmed up my side while another brushed a strand of hair from my face. I had to face the fact that I no longer had any control over my own limbs when I suddenly became aware that they were already wrapped around him and roaming his back. _What was happening to me?_

As Eric's mouth trailed down my jaw to my neck, I wondered why the hell my brain wouldn't shut up and let his body set mine to rights.

I hadn't even noticed he'd been unbuttoning my blouse until I felt his warm fingertips on the soft flesh of my stomach. That prompted me to action.

"I have no idea why you're in this room right now, or why you're attempting to seduce me... but I'm just going to go with it. Okay?"

He spoke against my neck in between wet kisses and nibbles and licks.

"There's no trying about it, Sookie. I _am_ seducing you."

With that, my shirt was removed and soon he was unzipping my skirt. When all that I was left in were my heels, matching La Perla bra and panties, and silk thigh highs with garters, Eric helped me up on my knees and instructed me to watch him.

I couldn't take my eyes off him as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a massive tawny chest and perfect abs. Not too muscled, no flab at all; his body was perfect. Those arms were works of art and his long neck was just begging to be licked.

Once his shirt was free, he shrugged it off and tossed it, then unfastened his slacks and removed them along with his shoes.

Oh yeah, those legs and that fantastic ass completed the package. Eric was fucking hot. I licked my lips, suddenly eager to taste every inch of him. My eyes cast down towards the black silk boxers he wore. Just as I thought; _plenty_ of inches to taste.

He lightly palmed the heft I was drooling over before stepping forward. He stood at the edge of the bed in front of me as I kneeled on the mattress, and when his warm arms wrapped around my body and his head dipped to my chest, I could do nothing more than throw my head back in ecstasy as he tongued the valley between my breasts.

Those big strong hands of his pulled the bra straps down my arms and pushed the cups under my aching breasts just before he latched those soft demanding lips around my nipple.

"Mmmm, that feels _so_ good." I said with my eyes closed and my hands wringing through his soft hair. My poor silk panties were soaked through with my mounting lust for Eric and his talented tongue. It swirled and flicked at the tight bud of my breast and I couldn't help but hope he was going to use it everywhere else. I was so lost in sensations and thoughts of him tonguing my dripping wet slit that I was barely aware of my roving hands, finally noticing that I was caressing every inch of skin on his smooth torso and feeling the taught muscles beneath his skin. God, I was already in heaven and there hadn't even been any penetration yet.

Eric's hand ghosted down my abdomen. I heard a low growl as his fingers teased the silk that clung to my lips.

"So wet for me already, Sookie. Tell me, what do you want?"

My panties were so wet with my arousal that they acted as a second skin on my most delicate flesh. Eric's talented fingers worked their way down into my slit and went straight for my throbbing clit. _Fuuuuuucccckkkk…_

"Mmmm, look at you. Such a pro with your panties on the outside of your garter belt."

I smiled down at him, his cheek resting against my stomach as he continued to torture me with his hand.

"I want you to take them off of me." My voice was finally found! Hallelujah!

With a smirk and a shitload of swagger, Eric stood up and helped me off the bed, then ever so slowly peeled my soaked panties down my legs and over my stiletto-clad feet.

"Shall we leave the rest on?" He asked, still kneeling in front of me.

I unclasped my bra and let it fall to my feet before sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him and spreading my legs wide. Watching as his eyes took in my glistening wet center with a hunger that practically burned my skin made me hotter than hell and so ready for him.

"Tell me what you want." His voice sounded strained as he stared at my slit like a prisoner eyeing his last meal.

"I want your mouth on me, here." I dipped a finger into my wetness, and then watched my paramour crawl towards me until I could feel his hot breath on my thigh. When I removed my moistened digit he popped it into his mouth, closing his eyes and making a satisfied groan as he tasted me. This man could certainly make a finger lick fucking erotic as hell.

Removing my finger and bringing my hand to my breast, I watched Eric lean in and begin my exquisite torture.

His touch at first was tentative and sweet, gently lapping at my lips and placing soft kisses on the delicate skin. Slowly, he began thrusting his tongue deeper with ever pass until finally I gasped as I felt him press into my opening. Looking up at me, he brought his thumbs together and spread me open for his feasting. I was still massaging my own breasts as I watched him and good god it was hot in this room! When he nibbled on my clit I lost it and fell back on the bed, one hand to my mouth as I bit down on my knuckle and pinched my nipple with the other. My knees came up and my heels dug into the mattress for more leverage.

Two of his fingers pressed into me. He continued his assault on my swollen clit and within seconds I was coming for him.

"Oh, fuck me…" I finally managed as the intense pleasure receded and left me with a need to feel his cock fill me like I'd never felt before.

"Oh Sookie, it will be my pleasure."

I looked over to see Eric grab a condom from the nightstand and roll it on after dropping his silk boxers. _Oh. Fuck. Me. Indeed._ His cock was a work of fucking art. He was what marble statues around the world _wished_ they were. Hell, you'd need three fig leaves for him.

"That's the most beautiful cock I've ever seen." I whispered. Really, I had been thinking out loud and hadn't meant for him to hear… but he did.

He spoke as he stood at the edge of the bed and leaned his body down over mine between my legs. "It's nothing compared to what's in front of me."

Eric gripped his hard cock and teased it against my clit and slit while he looked down at me. My vision saw my own hands clawing at him trying to draw him into me, but pride prevented me from admitting to myself that it was true; that he had made me so desperate for him.

His other hand was on my knee softly caressing and then lifting under it so that my heel was planted firmly on his pec. Somehow I managed to be mindful not to dig my stiletto in and pushed with the ball of my foot instead as his hand wrapped around my ankle and he placed a chaste kiss on my gorgeous shoe, before thrusting his cock into me.

Eric, that gorgeous and sexy and talent-laden tongued man buried himself inside me to the hilt. My back arched off the bed and I saw stars as his large hand held my ankle while the other flattened on my belly and pelvis. _Yes_, his hand was _that_ large.

I heard a growl as he eased out and thrust into me again, taking note that his thumb had found my clit and was currently strumming away like a master guitarist. All I could do was look up in awe as Eric became even more beautiful to me, if that was possible. His skin took on a sheen and glimmer only attained after a vigorous workout. His face was angelic, as in, he looked like he was in heaven. His eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly, his muscles working perfectly, and he pumped at me like a well.

"You are so gorgeous." I said.

His eyes opened and he smiled down at me, a gentle, almost secret smile. His thrusts slowed, but were still strong and filling; then he leaned down to kiss me gently. Pulling back and kissing his way down my chest, he inched out one final time and immediately I was mourning the loss of his cock inside me.

My leg draped over his shoulder as he sank to his knees once again and gave my glistening folds a few long and slow caresses with his flattened tongue.

Then he was climbing on the bed and we were lying on our sides, only it wasn't his face I was staring at.

I moaned out loud as his mouth found my clit again. I could smell myself on his rigid shaft that was just a few inches from my salivating mouth. It drove me insane! I lunged hungrily at him, taking one of his balls into my mouth. I wished like hell that he hadn't put a condom on. Have you ever tasted one of those things? Blech… But his balls, I could get to those and show him just how much I enjoyed what his mouth was doing. I heard him gasp and groan, and felt the absence of his lips for a few moments as I tongued him gently, pumping the latex covered shaft with my hand. Soon his mouth was back and as greedy as ever with my pussy. I could taste myself on his sac, which was no surprise; I couldn't have been wetter had I been in a swimming pool.

When I thought I couldn't take anymore, I made an executive decision and spun around. I mounted him before he had time to realize what was happening and plunged down on his waiting cock. The grip his hands made on my hips was a frantic hold, as if I were the only thing keeping him here on this plain of existence.

In my life, I'd only had four sexual partners. Compared to this, they were all plain vanilla sex. This was _so_ not vanilla sex. This was straight up Rocky Road. Or maybe even White Chocolate Raspberry Truffle Haggen Dasz. Fuck yes, this was Haggen Dasz.

Eric's hips were rising off the bed to meet mine as I ground down on him. I didn't even realize my hands were on my breasts until I looked at his face and saw he was transfixed by the sight of me tweaking my own nipples. His face was feral and sexy and told me there was nothing else on his mind but pleasuring me and taking pleasure from my body. I rolled my hips in a new direction and watched his mouth opened in a silent groan of appreciation. Fuck that man was sexy even when mute.

My body slowed its pace and I leaned back, giving Eric a superb view of himself sliding in and out of me. It was almost as if time stopped right there as the pleasure from his cock gliding against me blurred out all other sense but that of touch. I felt Eric's hands on my knees as I heard him growl, and then I was on my back with him kneeling in front of me. His legs were spread slightly and he pulled my thighs over his, then continued to give me the best fuck of my life. My god, how had I ever lived with the mediocre sex I'd always received?

Soon his thumb was in his mouth. I watched his talented tongue swirled around it, wetting it. I knew what he was doing and I wasn't disappointed when that large thumb made contact with my swollen clit. He rubbed hard circles in time with his thrusts and I involuntarily squeezed my legs down on his, pulling him farther into me if such a thing was even possible.

"Fuck, Eric…." I managed to strangle out as he licked his lips and continued his assault on my body. His thrusts were coming hard and fast now and I loved every single one of them. I couldn't get enough of him in me or on me.

"Sookie," I heard his voice say. I opened my eyes to look up at him and immediately needed his mouth on mine. My hands grasping in the open air between us, he understood my need and slid my legs up to hook my ankles over his shoulders as he leaned his face down to mine. He never stopped pounding into me and holy fuck, he was in deep in this new position.

His eyes were on mine the entire time. Our lips barely touched as I exhaled, we shared a breath while our tongues brushed against each other's. He nibbled my lower lip and I licked at his. Our frenzied thrusts making it impossible to lock our lips to each other, we settled for barely-there licks and tastes and sucking. It was the sexiest non-kiss kiss of my entire life.

It had all built me up so much and so fast, I didn't even know I was going to come until my vision blanked out and I felt Eric's tongue on my throat while I let a silent scream of ecstasy out. My head was thrown back on the pillow, mouth wide open as the blood-rush hit me, making me dizzy. I could feel myself clamp down around Eric's masterful cock and squeeze his own orgasm out of him. His thick shaft pulsed, becoming even thicker much to my delight, as he emptied his seed into the condom. Even that, I could feel. It was heavenly and I idly wished he hadn't been wearing one.

Eric was still on top of me, having released my legs to flop out around the sides of his hips as he stayed on top of me, kissing my throat and shoulder and any expanse of skin he could. He was reverent with his mouth, and seemingly reluctant to withdraw from me. I had to admit, I wanted to feel his weight on me longer and wrapped my arms around him, stroking the skin of his back and running my fingers through his hair.

We didn't say anything, just looked at each other as he continued placing kisses all over my face, finally making his way to my lips. Butterfly wings couldn't have been lighter than the kiss he gave me then; it was soft and sweet and felt as if he were trying to tell me something that I couldn't grasp in my post-coital haze.

He finally rolled off of me to dispose the condom, then came back and his mouth began to explore every available inch of my chest slowly and softly. I giggled as his tongue tickled my side and looked down to find the sweetest little boy grin on his face. Gods, he was handsome.

Eric was just pushing himself up to meet my lips when our little bubble was broken and reality came crashing in on us, literally.

I barely had time to grab the sheet and cover myself as someone banged on the door harshly, then forced it open. Frankling. Fucking. Mott.

Suddenly, I remembered that I was in a whore house. And, oh, would you look at that. I was also _fucking naked._ What in the holy hell was going on here?

I clutched at the sheet in much the same way Eric had clutched at me earlier; as if it would save me. I looked over at Eric who seemed just as startled as I was, then looked back at Mott.

"Well well, what do we have here? My best whore and my biggest problem seem to be awful cozy." Franklin smirked as he adjusted his belt. The miniscule bulge in his pants neither escaped my attention _nor_ impressed me.

Wait. He said… _whore_.

I looked at the Adonis to my left, the unasked question hanging between us. He met my gaze for the briefest of moments, confusion clearly etched on his features as well, before casting his eyes down to the tangled sheets.

"Oh, you didn't know, Sugartits?" Mott looked back and forth between both of us before continuing. "Eric here is my best whore, makes more money than any of my girls. He's a real pro when it comes to giving ladies exactly what they need."

Mott moved towards the bed and I clutched at the silky sheet even tighter than before.

"Ya know," he started, as he sat on the edge of the bed. I was thoroughly creeped out to be naked and less than two feet from this sleaze ball. "I'm guessin' you might want to rethink kicking us poor folk out on the streets since you are now a patron of this fine establishment." Mott reached out to stroke my leg through the sheet and I kicked at the pig. Eric growled low in his throat as Mott gave a sneer before standing and moving towards the door.

"Yes, I think you understand me, don't you Sugartits? Wouldn't want any of the newspapers or your fancy business folk to see any pictures of you leaving here with that lovely Just Been Fucked hair you have goin' on." He slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone again with Eric.

So, this had all been a trap. Mott had deposited me, probably gassed me into sleep for all I knew, and sent in his _best whore_ to seduce me so he could blackmail more time out of me.

I was disgusted. With myself for allowing it to happen, with Eric for making me feel anything at all for him. With Mott, but that was nothing new. I was always disgusted with that piece of shit.

My voice was so low, I could barely hear myself. "How could you?"

His voice was only slightly louder than mine had been. "I didn't know."

I looked at him then and his pained expression killed a little bit of my anger. Was he telling me the truth?

"How… what do you mean you didn't know?"

"Mott just told me I had a client waiting. When you were hesitant, I just assumed that was how you wanted to play. I'm sorry."

My fists balled more, I wanted a shower to wash Eric off of me. Only, I didn't. It wasn't his fault, if I could believe him. _He's still a prostitute._

Eric moved to cover his hand with mine but I pulled away and leapt off the bed, taking the sheet with me, before he could.

"Sookie," I could hear the hurt in his voice. How do you spare a whore's feelings? Did I even want to? Gods, the way he looked at me… it was breaking my heart and I had no idea why.

"Don't. Just…" I couldn't look at him again. His face was showing me just how sorry he was, but Mott's words were still ringing in my head and the consequences of the last few hours were playing themselves out in vivid detail in my imagination.

As I gathered my clothes and dressed under the cover of the sheet, I wondered why I was suddenly modest around the man who had explored every inch of my crotch with the lights on. I couldn't help the snort that escape me and looked up to see Eric's confused face.

"Oh, what? Like you've never snorted at a completely ridiculous situation before?" I said as I dropped the sheet and pulled my shirt over my shoulders and tucked it into my skirt.

"Yes, I have. But I find it odd that you would choose this as a situation to snort at."

"Well, what the hell else am I going to do, Eric? Cry? Scream? Both very viable options which I reserve the right to do later in the comfort of my own home and not in a god damn whore house!"

I could see that I was just hurting him more by pointing out that he was, in fact, a prostitute. A fucking handsome and talented one, but a prostitute none the less.

"I'm sorry, Eric. Really, I wish I could have met you under different circumstances."

Standing in front of him, smoothing my jacket down, a pang of regret scalded me from the inside out. I had truly meant what I said. _I liked the whore._

Why couldn't things have been different?

Eric pulled on his silky boxers and came to stand in front of me. He raised his hand to my cheek and I, stupidly, shied away like a dog about to be struck. Again, the pain in his eyes was unmistakable and I felt like a total wretch for having caused it. He started to lower his hand away and I immediately picked it up and placed it to my cheek. Leaning into his palm, I looked at him and tried to find my voice as those gorgeous blue eyes stared back at me with what I'd like to think was affection.

"Are you being real with me? Is this what your clients see?"

His other hand came to my waist in a firm yet gentle tug that brought our bodies together again.

"It was real for me the moment you asked for _my_ name. I should have known right then you weren't here for… I should have known. I'm sorry."

My hand was resting on his chest, just above his heart and I felt the flutter there under my palm. Gods, what was he doing to me? Was I really developing feelings for a gentleman of the night?

"I have to go, Eric. This is all… this is so much. I have to get out of here and clear my head."

I started to pull away but he caged me in his arms, holding me to him.

"Wait. Just… can I see you again? Outside of this place?"

Shock, and not just a little of it, poured over me at his request. "Like, a date? You want to date me after this whole fiasco and after I've been a raging bitch?" No words, just... no words.

He smiled, that sexy and cute grin that he managed to make look so effortless. "I do. If you'll have me, that is. I want to show you that my talents lie in other areas as well."

I broke free of his hold and skittered to my purse after about a millisecond's consideration. Pulling free the mother of pearl case I'd carried for years, I pulled a business card free, then jotted down the name of a restaurant and '8pm' on the back.

He looked at it and smiled when I handed it to him, then pulled me to him once again for a scorching kiss that made me lift my leg at the knee in a swoon. When he released me, he helped me tame my wild JBF hair and put my purse over my shoulder after fishing my keys out for me.

"You trying for a tip, buddy?" I said, giving him my own cheeky grin.

He held up the card and said "Sookie, you've already paid me more than enough." He kissed the card and patted me on the ass as he opened the door for me.

Right, walk of shame time. I strode out in the most dignified manner I could, walking past the naked and near-naked skank brigade once again. Pam, ever the ray of sunshine, began clapping for me as I reached for the door handle.

"Shall I book you the same time next week with our resident stud, Miss Stackhouse?" she said with a grin like the Cheshire cat. I simply rolled my eyes and continued on my way outside, not bothering to so much as scoff until I was miles down the highway enjoying the air conditioning.

I continued to process what had happened out at the CottonTails N' CottonRails Ranch earlier. Really, it boiled down to this: Mott trying to blackmail me by tricking one of his tricks – _ha!_ – into giving me the most incredible sex of my life. Resulting in said trick, the lovely and talented Eric, being crestfallen over Mott's scoundrel-ish use of him. And, Eric admitting it was real for him too, and then me setting up a date with him.

_Wow. At least today wasn't boring, Stackhouse. _

Apparently, tonight wouldn't be either.

Well, I was in for a penny.. and down for a pounding.

* * *

_**So, leave a review and tell me how much you'd pay for that kind of pounding from our darling Eric. :D**_

_**a**_

_**OMGOMG, Thank you a thousand times as well to bellawriter7 for helping me with the title! lubadub was also bouncing ideas back and forth and I can't thank the twitterverse enough. You gals rock! Follow me youbettago for teases and updates. ;)**_

_**a again  
**_


	2. You get what you pay for

_A/N~ Hello! :D_

_A bajillion nutella kisses to my beta/life partner/ComicCon buddy/collaborator/co-conspirator **PixieGiggles**. She's the ladybug to my grass. :P_

_Also, **makesmyheadspin **for pre-reading the outline and bouncing ideas with me. **Lubadub **for being so hot for Alcide that this chappie was born. :D _

_I'm also supposed to say: WARNING WARNING WARNING there is a high probability that you may go into heart failure from the sexing in this chappie. BAHAHAHHAHAHAHA._

_I own nothing, I just take them for rides in my jeep. With silk scarves. And spankings. :D_

_Enjoy!_

PS, I will be gone to COMIC CON from this coming Wed 7/21 to the next Wed. Pixie will be staying with meh for three days and we'll be tweeting and doing silly things on the internets together. Check it out! :D

a

* * *

Alcide the Mantramp.

I got a phone call from my best friend Eric and I gotta say, it was a doozy.

"Alcide, I fucked up."

"Eric, you don't fuck up. _Ever_. What are you talking about?" It was true; he was the best man I knew besides myself. That's why we were bros.

"Short version?"

"No, write me a novel and then let me wait for it to be adapted into a shitty screenplay. Yes, fucking spit it out, doofus." I laughed as I called him a doofus. Trying to picture Eric as a glasses-wearing nerd with an overbite and pimples had me giggling. But, you know, giggling in a manly way.

He was quite, like, weirdly quiet for him. He was Mr. Confident! Why was there a wicked pregnant pause in his speech?

"Something happened at the Ranch."

_Oh, god …._

"Did you forget to bag it? Shit, E … you gotta take care of your health man!" Yeah, I knew he was a whore. Eric had his reasons, and he wasn't a fulltime floozy.

"No no, it's not that. I just had the best sex of my life with the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, Alc." Okay, Eric was seriously not making any-"She didn't know I was a working there."

"Wait, what?"

Eric proceeded to tell me the story of meeting Sookie, fucking her six ways from Sunday, and then skeevy Mott coming in and putting all the pieces together for the both of them.

"But she said she wanted to meet up with you tonight, so what's the problem?"

"Alc, she thinks I'm a full time gigolo. Not to mention I have no intention of keeping the first timer appointment I have tonight. I'm done there, Alc. When Mott finds out that A, I'm seeing a skirt outside of the Ranch, and B, flaking on a first-fuck, he will for sure shitcan my ass.

Now, I'm not gonna lie and say that the thought had never crossed my mind of what it would be like to fuck for a living. Come on, women are beautiful. They are sensual and loving creatures and the ones that come to the brothel are usually lacking that tenderness and caring and cock that every lady needs. Why _wouldn't_ I want to take care of what a woman wanted and needed?

"I'd do it for you, you know. You're my dawg; you need me to take the appointment so you can see your sex kitten, I'm there. When and where, E?"

And that was that. He'd balked at first, then broken down some rules for me and told me the details. This particular appointment was at a motel instead of the Ranch because the client wanted absolute privacy. Yeah, that wasn't exactly legal, but Mott wasn't exactly a model citizen. He did things on the DL sometimes, and apparently keeping wealthy women happy by giving them absolute privacy was something he didn't mind.

As soon as we ended the call, I rushed home to shower and shave. I checked myself out in the mirror a little and donned a dark green button down and black slacks. Yeah, I looked pretty decent. Wait till Ms. Mysterious saw me out of my shirt.

Eric texted me the address of the motel, along with the keycode for the door that he had been provided. _Fancy._ As I drove over, I found myself slightly nervous. What if she didn't like me? What if I couldn't get hard? God, what if she was a nasty old hairy-snatched barfly?

"Knock that shit off right now. You're gonna do this, you're gonna make her come, and you're gonna enjoy every fucking minute of it." I slapped myself, smiled at my reflection in the rearview, then stepped out and went to the door.

I tried to prepare myself for what waited inside the room, but I couldn't have been more surprised if my own mother had been sitting there on the bed naked.

_She was gorgeous._

A pixie of a woman sat perched on the corner of the bed, legs spread wide, black trench coat falling open to reveal some hot fucking lingerie. _And, oh yeah, sky high stilettos._

Her elbows rested on her knees and her face tilted up as I shut the door behind me. I watched as she looked me up and down and practically shivered with approval. She whistled, much the way a stereotypical construction worker would at a hottie like her walking down the street. I felt dirty, in the best of ways.

I spun my key ring on my finger, leaning up against the closed door as I waited for her to make some sort of move. I wasn't sure why, but I just got the feeling she wanted to be in charge.

For the first time, I noticed she'd covered the lampshades with colored scarves. The result was sensual and sexy like we were trapped in the genie's bottle with nothing to do but lick each other from head to toe. There were also a few candles glowing on the low dresser and desk.

"You're not blond." It wasn't a question.

"You're not colorblind."

A slight devious little smirk graced her lips and I noticed they were painted blood red. _So hot._

She stood and shrugged out of the trench, throwing it over into a chair. As she walked over to me I took in the emerald green satin and black lace corset she was wearing. Fuck me; she had a set on her. Her creamy white breasts were practically spilling over the tight cups. They were high and firm and I wanted to suck them until they were puffy and pink.

When she was in front of me, she ran a painted fingernail down my jaw, tilting my head to the side in an appraising manner.

"You're not him, are you?"

"No, he had an emergency." No sense in lying to her, she _was_ the one paying after all.

"So they sent you instead?"

I smirked. "Something like that."

She nodded, and then continued her inspection of 'the goods' for a moment before her finger made its way down my throat to the buttons of my shirt and popped three open.

"I take it you approve?" I whispered as I dropped my keys on the floor and let my hand hover over her satin-clad hip.

She stood on her tippy toes as she grasped my shirt and pulled so that her mouth was near my ear. Her breath was warm and tickled the hairs on the back of my neck, making me shiver.

"Blondes aren't really my first choice anyway." And then she licked my neck.

My hands clamped onto her hips and lifted without another thought. I registered her legs folding around my waist and her laughter in my ear as I carried her to the table and set her on it. I held onto her hips as I pulled her towards me while pushing my already stiff cock towards the lace covered Promised Land of her hot mound. I wasn't being gentle with her, and I didn't even know her name.

Her hands were flying down my buttons and soon the shirt was thrown in a corner. Those red lips wrapped around one nipple as the red nails raked over the other. My hand was stroking the ridiculously smooth skin of her thigh and squeezing as I rubbed my rod against her. I felt one of her hands undo my zipper with a quickness even I couldn't have managed before my slacks pooled at my ankles. I stepped out of my shoes and kicked the pants away before backing up to reveal the present she'd unwrapped.

"Aww, is that for me?" She cooed as she eyed my package. My poor boxer briefs were straining, barely containing the hungry python within.

"Depends. What are you gonna do with it?" I palmed myself and gently thrust my hips. I knew I was teasing her but the lust-filled look of hunger on her face made me do it just to see if she'd actually drool for my cock.

She let out a moan as she watched and licked her lips as her hand made its way down to her breasts. She scratched her nails against the tender flesh before popping a few of the eye hooks open on her corset.

"No, baby; I'm buying. What are _you_ gonna do with it?"

Stepping towards her with my hand still on my cock, I brushed against her legs as I leaned into her supple body.

"How do you want it, Sugar?" I whispered into her ear, lingering and taking in her scent. Night jasmine and something … spicier.

I felt her hand cup mine and massage my balls. _Hot._ Then she spoke again.

"I want you to take me. Hard. Fast. Over and over. I want you to make me beg for it and make me forget my own name. I'm not some delicate flower you'll crush, don't be gentle with me."

My cock pulsed in our joined hands at her words. I said a prayer of thanks to Eric and made a mental note to send him a fruit basket or some other gay shit.

"Rules?"

"Condoms. If you don't make me come, you won't get a tip. Also, you can put it anywhere you want."

_Unf. Anywhere …._

I brought my hand to the nape of her neck, snaking into her auburn hair and grabbing a handful. Before I pulled her head back I whispered to her. "Enjoy the ride. If you want me to stop, just say you're done."

Then it was fully game on.

With a handful of her hair, I pulled her head back to look up at me. I practically growled at her to get on her knees on the bed. She quickly complied as I shucked my briefs. When I turned to face her and she got a full view of my stiff cock I could see her lust clearly written all over her face. I'm not a small man by any means, but she had said she wanted it rough so I was gonna give her every inch just how she wanted it.

I took note of the box of condoms she'd brought with her on the nightstand; perfect. Walking over, I unboxed them and tossed a few foils onto the bed. Then I got an idea and turned off the bedside lamp, snatching the silky scarf and twisting it in my hands. When I looked back at my Jane, _heh_, I could see she understood. By the time I walked behind her, she already had her hands ready for me to bind with the scarf.

Once my task was complete, I pressed my lips to her back, between her shoulder blades, and then licked up to her neck. She shivered at that, but didn't have time for much else as I swatted her ass lightly and pushed her over so her face was in the mattress and her ass was in the air.

"Fucking great view, but I know how to make it even better." She gave me a dark and sexy giggle as I hooked my fingers into the sides of her panties, pulling them over her ass and down to mid thigh.

"Oh, yeah. Look at that pretty pussy." I ran the backs of my fingers over her smooth lips with the lightest of pressure. She arched her back and moaned. She turned her face to the side, trying to get a look at me. I massaged one of her perfectly rounded ass cheeks as I spoke to her.

"Just looking at that pussy of yours is making my cock ache. You have no idea how hard I'm going to fuck it for you." My hand made its way down the cleft of her ass, lightly pressing on her entrance as I passed it, before heading up to her cheek again. I was teasing her, getting her ready for me. Her breathing was coming faster and harder now and I hadn't but barely touched those smooth lips.

"Is that what you want, Sugar? You want me to put this big hard cock in this smooth tight pussy of yours?"

"Yes. I want it." She gasped out at me.

"Oh yeah, you want it. But not yet, Sugar." I lightly slapped her cunt before I placed a hand on her hip and pushed her over onto her side. I was on the bed in an instant, hovering over her.

"Before I fill up that tight hole I want your mouth on me." I took my cock in one hand and angled it towards her already open mouth. Keeping the head just out of her reach, I watched her stretch to try and reach it. Her body was flexing with need and want, trying to scoot close enough to take me into her mouth. Her tongue flicked out and licked it, making me growl. I don't know if I was teasing her or myself.

Finally, she got close enough to wrap her lips around me and fuckall, could she suck a dick. Even without her hands she had me wanting to come. Her talented tongue twirled around my head, then gave a long slow lick from my balls up.

"Who's the pro now, Sugar? Fuck you suck that cock like it was meant for you."

Her eyes flicked up to mine, holding them hostage as she took me deep into her. She got all but an inch in, which was more than any other woman had ever been able to take.

"You want some of that too, or do you want to keep sucking and swallow when you make me come?"

She didn't reply with words, but by keeping her mouth on me, working even harder if that was at all possible. _Oh hell yeah, she wanted to swallow the first load._ I tangled my hand into her hair and gripped it, as I watched her get down on my cock. "Fuck yeah … oh yeah, that's gonna make me come for you." She was moving her head up and down, swirling her strong tongue around the head on the upstroke and sucking like her life depended on it. I could feel the pull of my orgasm in my balls as they tightened up and soon I was shooting into her mouth and groaning so loud it was all I could hear.

I released the death grip on her hair and stroked it gently as she let off my cock, swallowed, and then lightly licked me clean with that fuckawesome tongue of hers.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and shifted to place a kiss on her lips as I scooted down off the bed. Rolling her over onto her stomach, I pulled her over so her feet touched the ground in those incredibly hot heels. Sinking to my knees behind her, I kissed my way up the backs of her thighs, pulled down her panties, and spread her legs farther apart.

"This part will be gentle, at first. The rest won't be."

"Mmm, yes please."

The view from here was fantastic. I nuzzled her inner thigh and caught her scent. Fuck, the jasmine wasn't perfume- it was just _her_. My mouth watered as I pressed my tongue to her clit and gave a long slow lick all the way up to her ass.

"Oh, fuck. Yes!" I heard her say, but I was too focused on the sweet taste of her pussy to really pay attention. I growled at the taste of her, it was so sweet. I had planned a long slow torture of cunnilingus, but that flew out the window with one taste of her heaven. I drove my tongue into her dripping slit, screwing her with it as her back arched and her arms pulled at their restraint. Going back down to her clit, I sucked it, hard, sucked on her smooth supple lips as my tongue dove between them. Lapping at her juices, I coated my tongue with them, then moved back up to her ass and swirled around it. She especially liked that, I noticed. Every time my tongue came close to her hole, she pressed into me and moaned.

"Mmm, do you like that? You like me licking your ass for you?"

"God, yes. Please … more."

I squeezed her asscheek as I continued to nibble her clit fervently. Before long she was bucking wildly, and both of my hands were on her ass, spreading her wide for me to enjoy. I kept teasing her, my tongue making a trail to her asshole, then darting away. I wanted her to beg, and soon she was. I made one more pass of that pussy before I settled on savoring her other hole. With no warning at all, I plunged two fingers into her dripping cunt as I massaged that tight button around back. When I found her spot and pressed, she was coming for me instantly. Her small body was shaking, but I never relented my attack on her sexual garden. Licking up every drop of her silky orgasm, I heard her begging me to fuck her. I stood behind her and turned her head to the side while I thrust the fingers I'd used on her into her mouth. She sucked at them greedily, cleaning them of herself and I swear, my dick wept at how beautiful she was at that moment.

I grabbed a condom off the bed and rolled it on, slamming into her from behind before she knew what hit her.

"Oh! Fuck! Yesssss …." Each word was punctuated with a hard thrust of my hips.

I took hold of her bound hands and pulled, raising her off the bed slightly, while my other hand snaked around her front and I attempted to unhook her corset. It took me a few tries to get all the eyes undone, but I finally managed and flung the garment off the bed. She felt phenomenal, but I wanted her to see me plunging into her.

I slowed down my pumps as I spoke to her. "Knees up on the edge of the bed."

I helped her as she kneeled on the edge, her legs over the side. I ended up placing her so she sat with her legs spread there, the top of her head on the mattress so she was looking upside down between her legs. Her ass up in the air like that was quickly becoming a favorite view for me.

"You see my cock, sugar?"

"Mmmhmm." I could see her quivering for me as I rubbed up and down her slit.

"You want to watch what it can do to you?"

"Yessssss."

I didn't wait for her to finish as I slammed back into her hot tight hole. She moaned and arched, but stayed put, watching my cock as it slid against her silky folds.

Fuck, this was fantastic. I was really getting into it, pulling her hair and talking dirty to her. I'd never really been able to fuck a woman how I liked; like this. I wasn't so sure she was the one who should be paying for the sex tonight.

"Fuck, you feel so good around my cock. You're going to make me come and then I'm going to have to tie you up in a different position for the next round."

I spanked her naked ass cheek before rubbing it and telling her just where I'd be _putting it_ the next round. As soon as I told her I wanted to fuck that tight ass of hers, she was moaning and I felt her come all over my cock.

I alternated my rhythm, switching it up but never letting off how hard I was fucking her. Soon I was going full force at warp speed, just abusing that pussy of hers when I felt her tighten again. This time, her muscles contracted so much they pulled my own orgasm from me and I was yelling at how good it felt to come inside her.

Shortly after, I untied her hands and turned to go clean up in the bathroom.

Walking back into the room with a towel in my hands, I heard the opening notes to _Funkytown_ and quirked my head to the side, trying to locate the source. My little bottle of buxom jumped off the bed and dug through an oversized purse I hadn't noticed in my rush to fuck her earlier.

"Sookie, what's up?"

I listened as she had a brief conversation with this Sookie person.

"Oh. No, no. That's fine. We can have dinner tomorrow instead. No, really … I'm a bit tied up at the moment anyway." She looked over her naked shoulder and winked at me, and I couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous ass. Her legs were to die for, standing straight in those heels. I was hard again already, and judging by the gleam in her eye, she was ready for it.

She giggled and said, "You know me too well, girl," before saying good bye and hanging up. She dug around in that bag again and pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills. _Oh, right. I was fucking her for money. _

She counted out eight of them and threw them on the bed. "This takes care of our regularly scheduled programming, but since I now have the rest of the evening free …." She held up five more bills and fanned herself with them while giving me hot sexface.

"Sugar, put that away unless you want us to fuck all over it. The next round's are on me."

"Rounds? Plural?" She asked. She was smiling. Yeah, she wanted it all, too.

I gathered her up in my arms and threw her on the bed. She spread her legs for me as I nestled between them and suckled on her tight nipples.

"Well," I started, talking with my mouth full. "You _did_ buy a ten pack …."

I didn't leave that room for another three hours, but when I did, it was with her phone number and her name.

I kissed her hand and watched her walk to her BMW.

When she turned around I waved and whispered to her, "I'll be seeing you soon, Amelia."

* * *

**_Well? :D Whaddaya think? :D_**


End file.
